deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Grundy vs Broly
Solomon Grundy vs Broly is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Solomon Grundy from DC Comics and Broly from Dragon Ball. Description When two unstoppable forces on the battlefield collide, how long will we survive? Interlude Wiz: Wrath. Lust. Sloth. These are emotions one does not want to dwell in, but there is one which stands out among the rest as the deadliest: hate. It can be a powerful force, taking you from a weakling to an unstoppable being able to rival gods. Combine that with an unstoppable giant and you have a huge problem on your hands. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER! Wiz:Solomon Grundy, The Monster Named after a Poem. Boomstick': And Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out who Would Win, a Death Battle! Solomon Grundy Wizard: Born On a Monday, Christened on a Tuesday, Married on A Wednesday, Grew I'll on a Thursday, Got worse on a Friday, Died on a Saturday and Got Buried on a Sunday, This Was the Short and Painless Story of Solomon Grundy, Man Did he Have a Growth spurt or What? Boomstick: But, Before he Was the Terrible Zombie Brute of Gotham City, He Was Originally Named Cyrus Gold, 50 Years ago Cyrus was a Well-Going Wealthy Merchant until He was Killed and Dumped in a Place called the "Slaughter Swamp" Yes it was That Bad, For 50 Years. Wizard: Until, He was Somehow Revived from the Swamp Years Later and All He Could Remember that He Was Born on a Monday, Poor Guy I wonder who's gonna look after his Wealth when Nobody was Looking? Boomstick: From That Day Forward Cyrus took the New Name and Haunted the Streets of Gotham City Known as the 1000lbs, 9 foot Tall Solomon Grundy. Wiz: Seeing as Grundy's a Zombie He Has Literally no Need for Air or Oxygen, I mean Seriously This Guy goes up Into outer Space and How Many Fucks does he Give.. Zero, He's Also Capable of Lifting Heavy Objects Easily. Boomstick: Solomon also has a Large Pain Resistance Being Able to Resist Fire and Electrical Attacks mostly Easily, Not to Mention He Can Absorb Literal Energy, In Context he Can Absorb Energy from Metahumans or Energy Beings. Solomon Grundy: Grundy Crush! Wiz: Solomon Grundy Being Old, Has Never been held down by age or His Own Intellect, He's Fought Most of the Justice League Single Handed, Withstood Etrigan's Hell-Fire, Survived in Outer Space, Haunted Gotham Street and Even Matched and Took Blows from Superman. Boomstick: Think about that For a Second. Wiz: But, Solomon Grundy Has Some of his Biggest Downfalls, Grundy's Known for a Huge Intellect and Power Inconsistency, Sometimes able to Take on the Likes of Wonderwoman and Superman, To Barely putting up a Fist-Fight against Batman. Boomstick: Yeah, Being the Big Brute he Is Grundy Always Seems to Die... A Lot, and His Resurrection can't Come Into Play here seeing as It Takes Months or Years to Take Place, Good Idea on that One Swamp. Wiz: Even So Grundy is a Power-House and Will Keep on Haunting Gotham City For Years to Come.. Superman: I'm Here to Help You! 'Solomon Grundy: Help Yourself! -Punches Superman-' Broly Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles